1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method of establishing a communication link between display devices by detecting a bending motion, and display devices thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display-related technologies are developed, flexible displays, transparent display panels, or the like are being developed. A flexible display is a display device that can be bent.
The flexible display is formed by replacing a glass substrate with a plastic film, wherein the glass substrate generally surrounds liquid crystals in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display. The flexible display may have flexibility so that it may be folded and unfolded. Since the flexible display is not formed by using the conventional glass substrate, but is formed by using a plastic substrate, a low-temperature manufacturing method, instead of the conventional manufacturing method, may be used to prevent a substrate from being damaged during its manufacture.
The flexible display is thin, light weight, and shock-resistant. Also, the flexible display may be curved or bent and may be manufactured in various forms. In particular, the flexible display may be applied to industrial fields to which glass-substrate displays related to the art are of limited application or cannot be applied.
For example, the flexible display may be applied to electronic books that may replace publications including magazines, textbooks, comic books, or the like, and new portable information technology (IT) products that include an ultra-small personal computer (PC) that may be carried while its display is folded or rolled, a smart card allowing real-time information confirmation, or the like. Since the flexible display is formed of a flexible plastic substrate, the applicable fields of the flexible display may be expanded to fashionable clothing and medical diagnosis.